


无果之恋

by yuanxilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 只是凯瑞迪的单恋～
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanxilly/pseuds/yuanxilly
Summary: 本文讲述霍格沃茨麻瓜研究教授凯瑞迪·布巴吉与斯内普教授的故事——一场不会有结果的爱，一个无法救下的人。以一个最无助的姿势，她被悬吊在食死徒聚集的大厅里。巨蛇在下方吐着信子，她拼命挣扎着，却只能任凭马尔福的魔杖指挥着自己缓慢旋转。“你认得出我们的客人吗，西弗勒斯？”凯瑞迪看着那张熟悉的脸，不受控制的求生欲让她呼喊着唯一的希望：“西弗勒斯！救救我！”她转了过去，只听见他钻心咒一般冷漠的声音，“噢，认出来了。”“西弗勒斯……我们是朋友……求求你……求求你……”她哀求着。在内心深处的某个地方，她一厢情愿地相信斯内普不是叛徒。她只是一个女人，她想要活下去。这一刻，她才知道从容赴死需要多大的勇气。“闭嘴。”伏地魔挥了挥魔杖，她不能再说话了。蓝眼睛对着黑眼睛，眼泪从她的眼睛中涌出，流进头发里，而黑眼睛里只有冷漠和空洞。“阿瓦达索命！”一道绿光闪过，凯瑞迪·布巴吉心中的所有爱和希望随生命一起消逝。她的尸体从空中落下，砸在一动不动的斯内普面前。“用餐吧，纳吉尼。”伏地魔轻声说，巨蛇晃晃悠悠地离开了他的肩头，慢慢爬向光滑的木头桌面。
Relationships: Charity Burbage/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	无果之恋

无果之恋  
本文转自知乎

本文讲述霍格沃茨麻瓜研究教授凯瑞迪·布巴吉对斯内普教授的故事——一场不会有结果的爱，一个无法救下的人。

1

凯瑞迪·布巴吉收到邓布利多邀请她到霍格沃茨教授麻瓜研究的信时，激动地跳了起来，不过，也有点小小的惶恐。她在麻瓜研究上的造诣确实很高，光是发表在预言家日报和各大学术刊物上的论文，连她也记不清有多少了。但凯瑞迪较于霍格沃茨的标准，还是个年轻人，而能在这所学校任教的无不是各方面的精英。就连目前最年轻的斯内普教授，也比她高了好几届，而且教了快十年魔药课了。

但不管怎样，她还是第一时间冲向自己的猫头鹰寄去回复——能在母校任教是她一直以来的梦想。

2

凯瑞迪记得当年在霍格沃茨时，西弗勒斯·斯内普就是一个一头油发，说话刻薄，一点都不讨人喜欢的斯莱特林。而且似乎还和她的偶像——格兰芬多的詹姆和小天狼星有不共戴天之仇。作为一个赫奇帕奇的一年级学生，她和斯内普没有说过一句话，只是听闻他毕业后投奔了那个连名字都不能提的人。所以她一直很奇怪，这个曾经被指控为食死徒的家伙，怎么会年纪轻轻就当上斯莱特林的院长。

不幸的是，尽管凯瑞迪已经打定主意离斯内普尽可能远一点，却沮丧地发现自己在教师席的座位紧挨着他的。她深吸了一口气，调整了一下面部肌肉，假装轻快地走过去，热情地说，“早上好，斯内普教授！我是凯瑞迪·布巴吉，新来的麻瓜研究教师。”

斯内普愣了一下，似乎十分诧异有人给他打招呼。不过他还是和凯瑞迪握了握手，“早上好，很高兴见到你。”

他又艰难地张了张嘴，想要再说几句欢迎的话。凯瑞迪紧张地看着他，觉得气氛尴尬极了。

幸好，这时麦格教授到了。她热情地招呼凯瑞迪坐下，称赞她越来越漂亮了。凯瑞迪终于松了口气，她发现，这位严厉的老太太在不是变形课教授时，其实很好相处的。

3

“哈利·波特！”

听到麦格教授的声音，凯瑞迪急忙抬起头，差点扭伤了脖子。一个戴着圆框眼镜的小男孩忐忑不安地向分院帽走去，她眯起眼睛，看到了男孩额头间那道闪电形的伤疤。

听到分院帽喊出格兰芬多，斯内普在一旁冷哼一声。凯瑞迪随意地说，“怎么了，西弗勒斯，难道你指望哈利·波特在你学院不成？”她有凝视了男孩几秒，“他长得真像他詹姆，不过眼睛和莉莉简直一模一样。”

斯内普好像被噎住了，半响才发出讽刺：“又是一个波特，一看就像他那极品的父亲一样愚蠢、鲁莽、傲慢自大、不守规矩……”

4

“怎么哈利和韦斯莱家那男孩还没有来？”凯瑞迪看着格兰芬多席上两个扎眼的空位，疑惑地问道。

“大概是想出出风头，造成一种戏剧性的效果吧，凯瑞迪。”斯内普塞给她一张预言家日报，薄薄的嘴唇扭出一个狞笑，像蝙蝠一样地走了出去。凯瑞迪盯着头版上那辆会飞的汽车，思考着斯内普到底有多能记仇。

5

凯瑞迪一边吮着自己的南瓜汁，一边批改学生们的论文。“麻瓜们一般是亲切而友善的，就比如我的父母，他们都是牙医，平时经常为孤儿院募捐。”能坦然承认自己是麻瓜出身的学生可不多见，凯瑞迪心想。她仔细阅读着这篇论文，发现它字迹漂亮，条理清晰，还比她要求的多写了两英寸，十分令人满意。

在她准备批上一个优秀时，斯内普的声音从身后传来，“这是格兰杰小姐的作业吧？'麻瓜都是亲切而友善的'，我连E都不会给。”

“首先，我是麻瓜研究的教授，”凯瑞迪在论文上批了个大大的“O”，有些气愤地说，“其次，你可以说出几个糟糕的麻瓜的名字，来证明一下你的话。”

凯瑞迪这一招从来没有失败过，通常那些歧视麻瓜的巫师只是怀着不知从何而来的对麻瓜的偏见，根本连一个名字都说不出来。她满意地看着斯内普哑口无言，却震惊地听到他说，“托比亚·斯内普。”

“这是……你父亲？”凯瑞迪小心翼翼地问。目前斯内普从未透露过哪怕一星半点的私人信息，整个霍格沃茨里还没有一个人知道他的母亲叫什么。

斯内普看上去十分懊恼，他没再理会凯瑞迪，扔下自己的早餐走了。

6

礼堂的墙壁上布满了闪闪发亮的银霜，天花板上是星光灿烂的夜空，还挂着好几百只槲寄生小枝和常青藤编成的花环。四张学院桌子不见了，取而代之的是一百张点着灯笼的小桌子，每张桌子旁坐着十来个人。舞会马上就要开始了，古怪姐妹在调着乐器，凯瑞迪紧张得手背都出汗了。

四位勇士和他们的舞伴开始跳舞，古怪姐妹尽情演唱着，一对对男女进入舞池。凯瑞迪终于下定决心，向一旁端坐不动的斯内普伸出手，“一起跳舞？”

她的心脏快从嗓子眼里蹦出来了，感觉这几秒钟像几个世纪一样漫长。但是，斯内普坚定地摇了摇头。

“来吧，西弗勒斯，我知道你会跳舞的，”凯瑞迪震惊于自己居然能说出这么长一句话。

“谢谢你，布巴吉女士。但我现在不想跳舞。”斯内普抱着他的手臂，冷淡地说。

凯瑞迪不再紧张了，她感觉内脏灌满了铅，她不明白为什么。

“我们能出去谈谈吗，西弗勒斯？”凯瑞迪指指大门。

斯内普用一种高深莫测的眼神看了她一眼，没有再次拒绝，跟着走了出去。

天已经黑了，斯内普抽出魔杖，念了句“闭耳塞听”，僵硬地说，“你说吧，凯瑞迪。”

“西弗勒斯，我们认识许多年了，”凯瑞迪意识到她的手指尖都在发抖，她向斯内普走了一步，“我想告诉你，我——”

“我知道，”斯内普打断她，他没有看她，“但我不值得。”

“值不值得我说了算，”凯瑞迪的呼吸局促了起来，“难道你连试一试都不肯吗?"

“不肯。”斯内普静静地说。他脸色苍白，没有任何表情，就像带着一层死人面具。

“你有爱的人了。”这个凯瑞迪从没想过的猜想不受控制地涌出嘴边。斯内普没有否认，黑色的眼睛里出现没法遏制的惊涛骇浪。凯瑞迪退后几步，语气已恢复平静，“她是谁，你能告诉我吗？”

“一个很好的姑娘，”斯内普的表情忽然变了，变得痛苦而狰狞，“我亲手害死了她。”

“我知道了，”凯瑞迪一阵悲哀，没有什么能打败一个已经死去的人，“我不会告诉任何人的，你放心。”她踉踉跄跄地转身离开，没有回到舞厅。

在她的身后，斯内普的右手握住了灼痛的左臂。他远远看到卡卡诺夫向他走来，清楚自己的选择。

7

凯瑞迪一个人缩在校医院的角落里小声啜泣着，全身都在发抖。她无法相信邓布利多已经死了，而杀死校长的凶手是斯内普。麦格教授走过来搂住她，递给她一张手帕。她紧紧攥着手帕，仿佛那是最后的救命的稻草。

麦格教授拍拍她的肩，凯瑞迪抽泣着喃喃道，“这不可能，是不是搞错了……”

没有人回答她。

8

深夜，凯瑞迪在空无一人的街道上走着，给每个麻瓜住所施上防护咒。得赶紧回到霍格沃茨，她加快了速度。最近，她那篇为麻瓜说话的文章发表在了预言家日报上，引起了很大的轰动，不过这也使得她成为了食死徒们的靶子。

忽然，一股寒意从她身后缓慢升起，她本能地想要幻影移形，却发现本来能够穿透的空气变成了令人窒息的凝胶。她吃力地回过头，噩梦实现了。

9

以一个最无助的姿势，她被悬吊在食死徒聚集的大厅里。巨蛇在下方吐着信子，她拼命挣扎着，却只能任凭马尔福的魔杖指挥着自己缓慢旋转。

“你认得出我们的客人吗，西弗勒斯？”

凯瑞迪看着那张熟悉的脸，不受控制的求生欲让她呼喊着唯一的希望：“西弗勒斯！救救我！”

她转了过去，只听见他钻心咒一般冷漠的声音，“噢，认出来了。”

“西弗勒斯……我们是朋友……求求你……求求你……”她哀求着。在内心深处的某个地方，她一厢情愿地相信斯内普不是叛徒。她只是一个女人，她想要活下去。这一刻，她才知道从容赴死需要多大的勇气。

“闭嘴。”伏地魔挥了挥魔杖，她不能再说话了。蓝眼睛对着黑眼睛，眼泪从她的眼睛中涌出，流进头发里，而黑眼睛里只有冷漠和空洞。

“阿瓦达索命！”一道绿光闪过，凯瑞迪·布巴吉心中的所有爱和希望随生命一起消逝。她的尸体从空中落下，砸在一动不动的斯内普面前。

“用餐吧，纳吉尼。”伏地魔轻声说，巨蛇晃晃悠悠地离开了他的肩头，慢慢爬向光滑的木头桌面。


End file.
